The Dragon
by emoangel1990
Summary: This is my first story about a girl trying to find answers about a family curse rated T to be safe PS I'm dislexic so some words maybe missed spelled and I'm on a tablet so auto correct maybe a factor as well
1. epilogue

Epilogue:

In the streets of Magnolia a young mage of 16 wanders lost... Her name is Aurora Cooke (call her Rora) she has fire orange hair and forest green eyes and she is a fire wind mage (don't ask). She is trying to find Strawberry St. But everytime she tries to ask someone for directions they look at her like she's crazy. OK so maybe short shorts in winter wasn't the brightest idea but she stays warm damn it! Just as she is about to take a break (maybe put on pants) she spots a blonde girl with a short skirt on with a belt that has a whip (o_O and people look at her weird?) And a bunch of different keys on a keychain on it. Maybe she can ask her?

**A/N**

**This is my first story so no flame's please! **

**Plus I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	2. Aurora meets Lucy heartfilia

**A/NN**

**I got my first follower so thanks to them :)**

**I don't own fairy tail**

Aurora meets Lucy heartfilia

I run over to the blonde girl and try to get her

attention. Uhm excuse me?

Yes? Can I help you? She says to me.

Yes, I'm looking for Strawberry St. Do you

Know where that is? I ask her.

Oh yes! That is where I live come I'll take you there

I'm heading home now my self oh by the way I'm Lucy. Lucy heartfilia.

What's your name?

Oh thanks, I'm Aurora but you can call my Rora I say shaking her hand.

Sorry I'm new around here. I explain.

It's aright Rora people get lost all the time. It's no biggy.

I just got back from a mission that was a total failure.

Oh really? What happened I asked her.

Oh I don't wanna bore you with my problem teammates...

Oh don't worry you won't bore me I promise I told her.

Well OK sure, we gotta long walk anyway...


	3. Lucy's Mission

Lucy's Mission pt 1

Well as it turns out me and Lucy live next door to each other cool right? And just as we made it to Lucy's she finished telling me about her mission so after being invited to drink tea we sit on the steps by her door. She was telling me about her guild Fairy Tail since I'm wanting to join a guild and asked about any she knows of. But while I'm listening to her I keep thinking about her mission...

A couple of days before..(lucy's pov)

It was cold this morning when I woke up but hey it is January. I put on my skirt and a sweater then I head to the train station to meet up with my teammates Natsu and Happy. I spot them as soon as I get there and go figure Natsu is ALREADY complaining about having to ride the train. Come on Natsu I need to get my rent money! Ahh oh hey Luce! He greets me. How long you been here he asks? I've been here the whole time you idiot I yell at him. Now come on I grab him by the ear and start walking on the train. Owe. Luce don't pull on my ear! Help me Happy! AYE SIR! Bug off you stupid cat I tell him! Wahh Lucy's mean! Happy cries. I sigh this is going to be a long trip...


	4. Lucy's Mission pt 2

**A/N thanks to Rhaella Tully who gave me this idea to get me through this part!**

Lucy's mission pt 2

Three hours later in Clark's valley

We made it to the village where our services are needed with out much complaint from Natsu. (I'll have to think Victoria from the flea market for the sleeping potion later) Naturally my lap was used as a pillow. But I rather have my legs fall asleep on than listen to his moaning and groaning for the last few hours. Not long after meeting with the mayor we found where the bandits usually hit and disguise ours self's as shoppers. And sure enough not long after the bandits hit and its show time. I pulled out my keys and Natsu fires up his fist (no pun intended) and we run In to fight I summon one of the zodiac spirits: Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo! And loke comes in and starts flirting with the cashier girl! I ended up yelling at him: Loke this is not the time! He finally get his act together and catches that smaller bandit. Just has Natsu does his fire dragon roar...and blows up the town square! Again! Wah! Natsu!...well there goes my rent money...

Present: Roras pov

As you can imagine the mayor was not happy and ended up not paying them, and on top of that the other bandits got away. Lucy was thinking about going on another mission by her self but she wouldn't be back in time to pay her rent so she's ending up being a barmaid with a girl named Mira at fairy tail. We decided to go on in side so she could change and show me around magnolia but when we go in her room there's a pink haired teen with a blue cat sitting on her bed. Hi Luce, who's your friend? WAH! NATSU!


	5. Rora meets HappyLucy's & Natsu' fight

**A/N I am so so so so so so sorry I have had so much going on that I just haven't been in the mood to rack my brain and wright so here we have 2 parts in one chapter! I hope this makes up for it!**

Rora meets Happy

Well this has gotten interesting hasn't it? I'm sitting on Lucy's couch with the blue cat who I learned is Happy while Natsu (the pink haired teen mentioned before) and Lucy are fighting...evidently again about him coming through her window. So to break the awkward silence I ask: does this happen often Happy? Yeah it does he says cause Lucy's a big meany and doesn't like us coming in. Oh. Why do you come through the window and not the door? That's what most people do you know. Well we are not normal people we are ninjas! He informs me. *snorts* oh really well how about you tell me how ninjas come into peoples houses uhm? Aye sir!

Ninjas have to be quiet and sneak around at all times least they be found...

Lucy's and Natsu's fight! (Lucy's p.o.v)

Natsu how many times do I have to tell you not to break into my house!? Its freaking rude! I yell at Natsu. I'm sorry Luce but you haven't talked to me since we got back from our mission! Natsu explains. NATSU YOU BURNED DOWN THE TOWN SQUARE! AGAIN! How do you think I'm going to pay my rent with no money?! Huh?! I'm going to have to be a barmaid with Mira! Again! I'm sorry Luce.. He apologizes. Your always sorry Natsu. Always. But it doesn't change the fact that now I have no money to pay my rent. Do you not get that its due in 10 days? I try to explain. I'm sorry Luce I'll make it up to you Natsu promises. How? How are you going to do that Natsu? Just make 70,000 jewels appear out of thin air?! We don't have time to go on another job! I know! I'll pay it for you! I have money saved up and hidden at my house! He tells me. EEHHH!


End file.
